sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Eagles Squadron
The Shadow Eagles Squadron is the moniker Commander Gyzen Bel chose for the Griffon Alliance's 3rd Mantaray Squadron in the year 9 ABY, then stationed on the [[GSS Harbinger|GSS Harbinger]]. The performance of this particular squadron during various battles and campaigns made it the first Special Squadron of the Griffon Navy, and it is comprised of top-notch pilots of the Griffon Starfighter Operations. The unit was then transferred to the [[GSS Gabriel|GSS Gabriel]] in the year 11 ABY, then to the [[NRSD Crusader|NRSD Crusader]] in the year 12 ABY, to serve within the New Republic Second Fleet in a joint effort between the Griffon Alliance and the New Republic. Since the destruction of the Crusader, the Shadow Eagles Squadron serves on the [[GSS Harbinger|NRSD Reprisal]], which, ironically, is actually the same ship the squadron was first assigned to — the Reprisal is the [[GSS Harbinger|GSS Harbinger]], rechristened by the New Republic. All ranks on this page are considered New Republic Starfighter Operations, except explicitly mentioned as Griffon Navy Rank, with the marking (GRF Rank). Awards * Unit Commendation - The Griffon highest award for a unit. Operations & Tactics The squadron is comprised of twelve starfighters, divided into in three flights of four starfighters each. (OOC: Only the first two flights are RP'ed). Dogfight When dogfighting, people whose starfighter number is even are wingmen to people whose starfighter number is odd and right before them. For instance, Eagle 2 is Eagle 1's wingman, Eagle 4 is Eagle 3's, and so on. If a fighter is shot down, the fighter's partner should always try to get back to and stick with the other fighters of its Flight, and the three start to cover each other six — normally a powerful defence position, that ensures no further loss is to mourn. If, with very bad luck, only one fighter remains in a flight, he should stick with the fighters of another flight. Bombardment When hitting a large target, the standard procedure is as follows: each flight is divided into two groups of two fighters each - two going to bomb the target and the other two covering them. In case of missions with highly defended targets, one flight opens the way for the second flight, that has bombing purposes; the third flight covering the bombers for any force that might have escaped the first flight. In some cases of badly defended targets, two flights go bombing and the third one covers the two others. Management Wingmen are supposed to be people who get along very well together, who can almost predict their comrade's reaction in a given situation, and whose skills complete with each other. It is up to the Squad Leader and Flight leaders to notice the right combinations. If it's noticed a combination is better than what is already established, it should be set in practice. Rank should not matter in those decisions! The performance of the Shadow Eagles Squadron should always be greater than the sum of individual performances. Current Flight Roster * Flight One Eagle 1 - CAPT. Gyzen Bel Eagle 2 - (Open) Eagle 3 - (Open) Eagle 4 - (Open) * Flight Two Eagle 5 - FLT. Freya Linesen Eagle 6 - (Open) Eagle 7 - (Open) Eagle 8 - (Open) ---- Category: Military Units Category: Pilots